To Free A Bird
by AshleeSaurus
Summary: Kagome works as a maid in the Western Kingdom where the one she secretly cares for lives, Sesshoumaru Taisho. He is cold and distant, just as everyone expects him to be. But for some reason, he find interest in a certain maid. SxK
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sound of pained echoes could be heard throughout the Kingdom of the North. Inside one of the very elegant looking rooms, a sweat-covered lady was sprawled out across the bed.

"Push" a richly clothed nurse called out. The women gave one long push until; the sound of crying rang throughout the room.

The nurse took the baby away from her mother and started to wash the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the room suddenly went silent. The nurse was baffled. She only started working at the Northern Kingdom a couple weeks ago. All of the other servants had knew the consequence of having a girl. Not her though.

"Give her to me." An older looking lady called out. The younger nurse handed over the baby with a confused look.

"No one in this room will tell of the girl. For all we know, the baby died during birth." Everyone silently agreed for they knew the price if they told.

"What will happen to my baby?" The exhausted queen called out. The older nurse turned to her with sorrow on her face.

"We will sell her to the Western Castle. She will be a maid." The queen couldn't believe it. Her own flesh and blood to be raised as a mere servant. But she would be shunned if she were raised as a princess. There has never been a female born in the Kingdom of the North. Throughout history, there were always strong men that led the country to success. But now, there was no one.

"I understand. But her name is Kagome." The older nurse nodded and took the baby out of the room, never again to be heard of.

Xoxo

So that's the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Fall for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but alas. I do not. Anyways, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kagome!" A black haired beauty awoke with a scared look on her face. She was late, again. Kagome jolted up and started to strip her clothing. She reached into the maid cabinet and grabbed her uniform. She didn't really approve of the maid outfits.

They were short, a couple inches above the knee. It pooled out like a tutu. Overall the outfit was cute, aside from the shortness of the dress. She finished off her outfit with the maid apron that strapped around her. It held a bright blue crescent moon in the center. She thought it was adorable.

"Kagome!" The voice called again. She raced up the basement stairs while putting her hair into a high clip.

"Yes Ayame." The women looked at her in jealousy. Ayame used to be the prettiest maid in the castle, but now some human women held that title.

"You're late again. They have already been seated for breakfast." Kagome was ashamed that she had woken up late again. She was supposed to be on the breakfast group, but everyday she seemed to wake up late. She knew that Ayame did that on purpose, hoping to get rid of Kagome, banished to the dungeons, but she had a friend that covered for her.

"Kagome, did you wake up late again?" She heard the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Yeah, Sango, I did." She bashfully rubbed the back of her head. Sango would wake her up each morning if Ayame hadn't transferred her to the eastern wing.

Sango was worried for her friend. Even though Kagome was very confident, she was very trustworthy. She didn't think of every possible outcome before she leaps to do something.

"Sango! Back to work." Ayame yelled at her. She absolutely hated the relationship between Kagome and Sango. Ayame pretty much hated Kagome altogether. However, Kagome just tried to keep her cool and listen. She was after all, just a human.

Kagome bided her friend farewell and went back to cleaning the floors. This is what happened pretty much everyday. She would wake up late and have to stay four hours longer cleaning the entire kitchen and dinning room floors. Kagome didn't mind though, she enjoyed the silence and tranquility.

**Xoxo**

It was dinnertime and Kagome was awake and ready to apologize to Inutaisho. For some odd reason he took an immediate liking to Kagome. Every time she wasn't at breakfast he was disappointed, one time it got so bad that he declared war on a local tribe of demons. How was Kagome suppose to serve them food when she had the stomach flu?

The bell for dinner rang and hoards of demons piled down the stairs. Inutaisho always had dinner guest and tonight was no different. Kagome smiled as each of them passed even though they dished out names such as, Filthy human, orphan child. Kagome was never one to initiate battle.

After everyone was seated, she grabbed a food platter and followed the other maids into the dinning room. Kagome carried the largest, which was to serve Inutaisho. She always served him, which is probably another reason Ayame hated her.

"Ah! Kagome!" The old man cheered as she walked into the brightly-lit room. She smiled at him and gracefully set down the platter. Even though he talked to her directly she knew she could only respond with short sentences, even though she was dying to hold a conversation with him.

"Kagome, Have you seen Sesshoumaru tonight? He seems to be missing." Just the sound of his name made her heart speed up. Sesshoumaru Taisho heir…to the Western Kingdom, a god that walks the earth. She held a crush on him since she laid eyes on him. Even thought he was cold and heartless to everyone, especially humans.

"No, Sir" She finally replied. Just as she spoke the words, the doors to the dinning room opened and in strolled Sesshoumaru. Kagome quickly backed away and stood by the other maids.

"My boy, you better have a valid excuse for being late." Inutaisho growled out. If there was one thing he hated, it was tardiness.

"My apologies father." Was all he spoke. Even though Sesshoumaru practically hated his father for marrying human woman, he held respect for him. It was after all, what was expected of him.

Sesshoumaru loathed family dinners. Even though they were held periodically, he hated being around all these people. His half-brother especially.

Sesshoumaru held the most hate towards the disgraceful Hanyou the most. He was the offspring of his father and that disgusting human woman.

"Sesshoumaru, tomorrow I would like you to train in the dojo with your brother Inuyasha." Inutaisho spoke. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's lips twitched a little, almost like he was going to smile. Kagome knew that he loved kicking the crap out of Inuyasha. One time Inuyasha was stuck in bed for a week because of injuries thanks to Sesshoumaru.

"Father, no! Remember last time!" Inuyasha complained. Of course it was silenced when Inutaisho glared at his son. He knew that Sesshoumaru would beat up Inuyasha, but he held little hope that they would bond over it.

The rest of dinner was held together with small chatter. Sesshoumaru of course was silent. After he was done he excused himself from the table without another word. After the maids cleaned the plates from the table, everyone followed Sesshoumaru's lead and left.

The room fell silent with the sound of Dishes being cleaned.

"Kagome, you have floor duty tonight." Ayame called from across the room. Kagome knew that to clean the whole dinning room floor would take two more hours. Even thought she did it this morning, Ayame wanted her to clean it again. And who was she to argue?

"Yes ma'am." Was all she said as the maids cleared out of the room to get ready for bed. Although Kagome was being kept from precious sleep, she enjoyed the solitude. She grabbed a bucket and rag as she walked into the kitchen.

Kagome hummed to her self as the water filled up. See, Kagome has a secret, it wasn't a big one. It was just something that she kept to herself.

She loved to sing.

Now, it may not seem like it's such a big deal, but she liked to pretend that it was so she could feel like she had something to protect.

And so she sang. She sang in the bathhouse, when she was cleaning alone. Anywhere that held silence, is when she would sing.

Kagome grabbed the bucket of watery soap and walked back out into the dinning room.

_A caged bird, does like to sing_

She plopped herself onto the ground and started to scrub.

_For what else does it have to do _

_A caged bird, would like to fly_

_But wouldn't you, with such blue skies._

Kagome smiled as she sang. She couldn't exactly remember where she learned this song, but it was a comfort that she like to indulge in.

_And then one day, A man traveled by _

_And unlocked the cage, gave a small hi _

_The bird chirped loud and flew outside _

_And finally got to, _

_Reach blue skies. _

The moon was high in the sky when Kagome finally got done with the floor. She diligently cleaned up the bucket and rag then trudged off to the maid quarters. "Maid." Shivers traveled up and down her spine. That voice could only belong to one man. No one else has that kind of cold, mysterious tone to his or her talk. Kagome turned to face none other then Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Yes Sir." She managed to get out. The hallways were barely lit, yet his piercing amber eyes stood out.

Sesshoumaru studied the maid's face for a long time. He could tell that she was nervous. This almost made him want to smirk. _Almost_ that is. He wanted to ask her about the song she was singing, for it stuck a cord in his memory, but he couldn't risk seeming like a human knew something he didn't.

"Continue on." He said calmly. Kagome bowed politely to him, then turned to walk back to her quarters. She was trying desperately to calm her breathing. Sesshoumaru, her life long crush, spoke to her. Even though it was a mere three words, but whose counting?

Kagome was beating herself up over this. He could probably smell how nervous she was. He probably didn't even need to! It was written all over her face.

When Kagome finally arrived at the maid Quarters. She wanted to collapse, but still there was work to be done.

See the maids had more work to do than just cleaning the main castle. They had to feed the animals, clean there quarters, and then they could go clean up.

So of course, Ayame would schedule Kagome to be on duty for all of this tonight. Kagome quickly changed into her farm boots and walked up the stairs once more.

**Xoxo**

Kagome was finally done with her chores. Her body ached from the overtime she had to do today, and she did not want to do it again. She had to be sure to wake up on time. Kagome grabbed her garments and walked to the bathhouse. The only good thing about being up this late is that she could bathe alone.

The warm water was a rush on her skin. She washed away all of the grim from cleaning the horse stables. This was her time to relax.

"What do you mean you don't love me!" She heard a shrill voice yell. She quickly ducked her body underwater and waded towards the edge to hide her head. They were arguing just outside the door, she couldn't see the women, but Inuyasha's figure was clear as day.

"Inuyasha, We can't be together, you're a demon, I am a miko." A calm voice followed. Kagome could hardly believe that Inuyasha was in love with not only a human, but a miko!

"But, I love you." Was all he said. His ears were flat on his head. Kagome stifled a gasp. She couldn't believe this was going on right in front of her.

"I know you do." Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. It turned to quick raspy whispers. _I shouldn't be listening. _Kagome scolded herself. This was not her business.

"Fine, We will try. Maybe we can be in love after all." The women named Kikyo said. Kagome almost cried, because she was that much of a love bug.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she heard the pleasurable moans of Kikyo. Kagome turned bright red and looked away quickly. I'm sick, and I'm going to hell. I shouldn't be listening to this!

But all Kagome could do was try to hum out the sounds of moans coming from right outside the bathhouse.

**Xoxo**

So that is my new story. The first chapter! Woo hoo!

Thoughts?

Reviews?

Tell me what you guys think!


	3. Guilt

A week had passed since Kagome spoke to Sesshoumaru. Even though it was a mere three words, she felt warm all over.

"Kagome!" Ayame's shrill voice shrieked across the room. Kagome turned her day dreamer gaze towards the voice.

"Yes ma'am." She simply replied. Ayame was fuming. Kagome was pretty sure she was about to explode.

"Did you wash the clothes yesterday?" She rasped out. Kagome nodded. It was her turn to clean Inuyasha's clothes and she did.

"Then please do explain why they are pink!" Ayame held up a pink tinted garment in front of Kagome's face. Kagome couldn't believe it! She had ruined the prince's expensive clothes. She was going to die for sure.

"Get up; you're going to explain this to the family." Ayame roughly grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to her feet. She didn't even know what she was going to say. _I'm sorry, it'll never happen again? _No it didn't work like that. She was probably going to be sent to the dungeons as punishment.

Ayame informed the guard outside of the war room that they were here. Of course Inuyasha had already been freaking out and throwing a fit, so they were waiting for them.

"Enter." The cool voice of Inutaisho rang out. Ayame walked through the door and bowed politely. Kagome followed her lead.

"Ah! Kagome, What a pleasure!" The sudden joyful sound in his voice made Kagome blush…She didn't like to be the center of attention. It made her nervous.

It was Ayame who spoke out.

"Lord Inutaisho. We are here because of the clothes that this maid had ruined." Ayame spoke with her head down. Even she knew not to look up at him directly. Inutaisho glared at the red headed maid. How dare she answer a question that was not addressed to her. But he let it slide.

"So, it was you who ruined my son's clothing?" He asked. Surprisingly not angry.

"Yes sir." Kagome squeaked out. A sigh escaped from Inutaisho's lips. He did not wish to punish Kagome for he was quite fond of her, but he had to treat everyone equally.

"Very well, you will clean the Dojo's wooden floor." She almost died right there. The dojo was about the size of four dining rooms.

"Yes sir." She replied quietly. She couldn't even look up at him, she was to ashamed.

"Dismissed." He called out. And they left.

Xoxo

It was past midnight and Kagome was still up cleaning the Dojo, she was almost half way done. She sighed.

"Maid." She jumped up and bowed. She knew that voice, the same voice that startled her a week ago.

"Y-yes sir." Her eyes were facing the ground but she could still feel the heated glare of Sesshoumaru.

"Look at me when I talk." He spit out harshly. Kagome immediately threw her head up. She realized that Sesshoumaru was merely four feet away. She could almost _touch_ him. But she restrained.

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir." She replied.

"You clean this Dojo, by yourself correct?" He asked. Well to her it was more of a statement.

"Yes sir." He raised a thoughtful eyebrow at her.

"Why." Sesshoumaru held a mysterious gleam in his eye.

"It is a punishment." She quoted. She didn't even remember how she even turned Prince Inuyasha's clothes pink. Kagome couldn't fathom it.

"Why." He repeated. Sesshoumaru was not a man of many words. This much of a conversation with someone was rare, a human none the less.

"I dyed Prince Inuyasha's clothes pink, when washing them. By accident." Sesshoumaru almost gasped. Of course he had more restraint then that.

"Carry on." He then turned and left. When Kagome was out of sight, he pushed himself against the wall. He was in shock. He knew that she did not dye his half brother's clothes. He did! It was childish yes, but somehow it sufficed his inner demon.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to react to this. Most humans would squirm and fight. Telling his father that there was no way it was their fault. But this human…This human woman simply did as she was told. Never complained. Barely spoke.

Sesshoumaru almost hit himself. He would not think about this. He started to walk away, but something was tugging him back…was this guilt?

_I am an idiot. _He scolded himself. And turned and walked back into the dojo. That maid was still on the floor scrubbing away at the grim.

"Maid." He called out and watched her jump in surprise. She abruptly stood up and bowed as usual.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru crossed the room to where she stood. He didn't say much, but grabbed a rag and dropped to the ground. He began scrubbing.

Kagome was in utter shock. Why was a prince helping a maid?

"Sir, that is not necessary." She tried to reason with him.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do." He simply stated. Kagome pushed farther. She did not feel right having a prince of the western lands helping her, clean.

"Please, sir. It is my job." She tried again. He stopped scrubbing for a second and look up at her. Why would she refuse help? She should want his company; he is after all a prince.

"Why do you refuse help?" Sesshoumaru tested.

"It is not your responsibility." The two of them held a stare down for what seemed like forever.

"I will help, and that is final." He announced. Sesshoumaru returned to scrubbing, leaving Kagome confused, but happy inside.

They scrubbed in silent, and Kagome couldn't of felt more awkward. This was her time to be alone. This was her time to sing.

"You may sing if you want." It likes he read her mind. Kagome had to take a second to register what he just said. How did he even know she liked to sing?

"I heard you the other night. When I was passing by." Maybe he was a mind reader, Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru had absolutely no idea as to why he was justifying himself to her. He never did that. Not even to his father. So why start now?

"I could never.." She started to object.

"I **want **you to…" He finished. Kagome almost squealed with delight. Did this mean he liked her singing?

_Beautiful bird, won't you sing loud_

_Show me your wings, fly in the clouds._

Sesshoumaru was to say the least. Soothed by her voice. The way she held a melody, the way he tune is always spot on. He….liked it. Of course he wasn't about to say that out loud. He did still have his pride to keep up.

_Beautiful bird, sweet as can be._

_I stand on the ground, oh can't you see._

_No matter how much, time I spend here_

_my wings won't fly high, enough to be friends_

They finished the floor just as dawn was approaching. Kagome knew that she would be tired all day. She just sighed as they cleaned up the rags. Kagome felt horrible. Sesshoumaru had spent his whole night cleaning with her, and now his clothes were a mess. She had offered to clean them, but Sesshoumaru insisted it was alright.

Still Kagome was so happy she could spend so much time with Sesshoumaru. It made her heart pump faster.

_So I wait on the ground, watching you soar._

_In hopes that one day, our love could be more._

**Xoxo**

So there it is. The second chapter! Woo hoo. J

The 'song' towards the end, is actually a poem I wrote. It's called Hawke the Thief.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Anyways, Review

Side Note: If anyone would like to draw a picture for this story, I would love it. Whatever comes to mind is fine. I would just like people to be able to get a general idea of what everyone looks like.

Anyways, have a nice day.

-Aspastrophe


	4. The Northern Kingdom

Hello world.

Thank you to all of the reviews.

**These are the reviews from **

AmyRoseLove: Thanks for your cheerful reviews. I'm glad you take the time to actually review, it means a lot. ^_^

T.R. Blessing: You are very good at interpreting the poem. And yes, you are right. It had to do with Sesshoumaru being able to soar, while Kagome is stuck admiring his beauty from afar. Thanks for the review!

**These are replies to the reviews on **

Sophie: I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Kukuro: Thanks for the 10000239423493/5 stars I love your reviews, they make my heart smile! Lol.

Couldntbekeener3: I thought it was a good beginning too. Thanks for the reinforcement though. I hope you like the other chapters too!

WhiteRose-Kurama: I'm still sorry that I couldn't send you an extended version of the poem, but if I had one, I would send it to everyone! Lol. Thanks for reviewing, I like that you liked my poem. It was awesome of you.

Xoxo

Now that the reviews are over, it's time for Chapter 4! Woo Hoo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, blah blah, He is owned by some other guy, blah blah. But enjoy. Because I do own the original story plot that is going into this. Enjoy!**

Xoxo

_Northern Kingdom_

"Congratulations, It's a boy!" Called a happy nurse. The queen was relieved to say the least. It had been eighteen years since she had to give away her baby girl, but now the Kingdom has an heir!

"Alert my husband at once!" She yelled cheerfully.

"Yes My Lady." The nurse then scrambled off in search of the Lord of The Northern Lands.

The room quickly emptied out leaving only the queen, her baby boy, and the older nurse.

"His name will be Souta." She declared. The nurse looked at her worrie painted in her eyes.

"My lady, May I ask you a question?" The nurse looked up at her.

"Of course." Souta cooed happily as the queen nursed him.

"Why was Kagome sent away...?" The nurse wasn't sure if she should be asking such a personal question, but poor baby Kagome, sent away the first moment of her life.

The queen sighed.

"Let me tell you a story..." The nurse nodded and sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Before my husband was in power, before his father, his father's father, there was a ruler. He was the first of the Higurashi's to come into power." The queen stroked Souta's hair.

"Lord Higurashi the first was a terribly unkind man. He would slaughter innocent demons just because he did not like there kind. Then one day, he held his sword to the neck of a beautiful women. She had long flowing gold hair that pooled around her, and bright green eyes. She was a goddess." The nurse took the sleeping baby from the queen. After she put him in the crib, the story contuined.

"The lady did not once beg for mercy like the others, and this angered Lord Higurashi. Instead, she sang him a poem,

_Sing me a song, oh little lady_

_The north it will fall_

_Oh little lady_

_With my death it comes_

_Oh little lady_

_One of your own_

_Oh little lady_

_The kingdom will fall._

_By the Hand of a lady_

_First that is born_

_Oh little lady_

"Lord Higurashi slaughtered her just as the last note left her mouth. Little did he know that the song was a warning. The warning said, _If you should killed me, then one of your own will bring down the Northern Kingdom. This will be the first lady of the house, that is born._" The nurse understood now.

"Thank you ma'am." The queen smiled just as a cheerful laugh was heard. In through the giant wood doors a man burst in. The queen smiled at her husband.

"The gods smile down upon this room!" He boasted. When the queen had first told him that there first child had died, he was devestated. He barley spoke for weeks. Eventually he started being him old self and eighteen years later, there baby boy was born.

The King hugged his wife happily, but she couldn't help but feel guility. What if she condemed them all?

**xoxo**

The sun was hanging high in the sky. Kagome was laying outside on a grass hill next to her best friend Sango. Kagome still couldn't believe that just yesterday she sang in front of Sesshoumaru! It was amazing, but still nerve wrecking.

"Kagome! I still can't believe that every maid has the day off!" Kagome smiled at her friend. That was another thing. Soon after, Sesshoumaru declared that today all servants could do whatever. Kagome couldn't help but think she had something to do with it.

"Sango, Let's go pick flowers!" Kagome stood up and started running down the hill. She missed the mid day air. It was riviting!

"Hey! Wait up!" Sango chased after her. The sound of theire laughter echoed throughout the valley and into the ears of a prowling demon.

It was watching them from the shadows. The demon licked it's lips hungrily. It hadn't tasted human flesh in a long time. Now it was waiting.

The girls were picking flowers in the wild field. No one else was around them, it was peaceful.

"Sango!" A voice called from the distance. Sango use her hand to block the sun, then squinted at the voice. It was Ami, one of the other maids.

"Come here Sango! Come look at this!" Sango started raceing towards Ami but then stopped and faced Kagome.

"Go ahead Sango, I'll be fine!" Her friend reassured her. With that invite, she ran off.

**xoxo**

Sesshoumaru didn't have a clue as to what was wrong with him. He gave every maid the day off and now he was bored. He had already kicked the crap out of Inuyasha in the dojo, but now, there was nothing.

And so he went outside. The smell of flowers overtook his nose and he sneezed. How un prince like, to sneeze in public. His hair was flowing gracefully behind him.

He felt at ease. Until he saw that maid. Not the one with the beautiful voice. But the one who is friends with her.

He could of swore they were together an hour ago. But now she was gone. He was tempted to ask, but that would provoke curiousity, and he didn't want that.

And so Sesshoumaru walked. He was trying to pick up her scent, but the smell of flowers was stuffing up his senses.

He must of walked all the way to the Western border before he picked up her scent. Why was she so far out here? Especially as a human women, with no form of protection.

If she was in trouble, no one would know it.

_I won't go find her, I already made a fool of myself last night._ He told himself. Which was true. No prince had ever cleaned with a maid. Ever. Sesshoumaru turned to leave until her heard an ear piercing scream.

_It's her!_ He concluded and sprinted towards the sound. When he burst through the bushes his eyes met with another demons.

This demon was huge, shaped like a panther. fangs as long as broom sticks. Eyes blood shot. Sesshoumaru noticed that it's ribs were showing. It was starving, but why go after a human? There was plently of prey.

"Why are you in my lands demon." Sesshoumaru spat out. He could see that maid cowering on the ground behind the beast, basket of flowers sprawled all over the ground.

"Like you hadn't already guessed!" The demon retaliated.

"You are crossing boundries. You reside in the Northern Land, not the Western!" Oh he was pissed. Not only had he threatened one of his residents, but tried to hunt on his land. HIS!

"The Northern Kingdom, HAHA. What a joke. They banished us. All of us. Demons everywhere." A flash of sorrow ran over the demon's features. But Sesshoumaru was more concerned with the reason why.

"Why." He asked. It wasn't like him, to be so curious. But something about the way he spoke of it. It intrigued him.

"Because, we are filth, is what the guards yelled at us. At first it was a joke to all the Youkai, but then they cut off our food supply. Killing all of the lesser demons. When that didn't work, they resorted to black magic. We were all baffeled. How could mere humans controll that kind of power." The demons looked troubled.

"What kind of black magic?" The demon was not threatning anymore. He was just lost.

"Like nothing I had ever seen before. It was a huge mist of black smoke that would tumble towards a demon. Once you were inside of it, you were dead. There was no struggle, there was nothing. The smoke vanished and nothing was left. Nothing." Sesshoumaru was disgusted. Is this how the Northern Land was trying to provoke war. He had to tell his father at once.

"Leave, and you will live." It was not a choice for the demon, it sprung towards the forest and never glanced back.

"Thank you." Came a small voice. Sesshoumaru had almost forgotten about the maid that was laying on the ground. He walked over to her.

"Tell me maid, what is your name?" He finally asked.

"Kagome." She replied. she was overwhelmed with happiness. He had asked her name. That was a step in the right direction, right?

"Well Kagome, I think it's time we go back." Kagome smiled and something struck Sesshoumaru. He couldn't help but admire her smile. It was wonderful! So he smiled back.

And she almost died right then and there.

**Xoxo**

So…that's chapter Four! Omg! No way!

Thanks to the people that have added this to there favorite list and what not.

But review.

It makes me smile.  
So come on, send me a funny review. I love reading them!

Side Note: Once again, I am still looking for someone to draw a picture for this fic. So if anyone wants to draw a picture of Kagome in her maid outfit, or I don't know Sesshoumaru being Sexy ;)

Just go for it.

I really loveee, Seeing all the amazing art. It makes me super happy!

**P.s. My Grammar Spell check is all messed up. So Sorry if there were mistakes! **


	5. Kisses in the sun

**Disclaimer: Do not own, etc. **

**Fanfiction Reviews**

Iheartanime43: Thank you It loves you too.

1kenshinlover: I'm excited for your excitement. :D

T.R. Blessing: Lol, your insight is almost dead on, almost. :D

AmyRoseLover: I thought it was romantic too. Lol. Thanks for sticking with the story

**Dokuga Reviews**

Mimiru: I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Kate: Thank you mystery reviewer. I liked your review.

Kukuro: Oh I am, It will keep going until you want it to stop. Lol.

Amy: Gracais amigo. Not Spanish, but that's like the only phrase I learned. Along with Donde estas el banjo.

WhiteRose-Kurama: Okay, you. You have a knack for asking question that is going to be answered in the next chapter. Calm yourself, lol. I'll update every week.

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

**xoxo**

He had smiled. The great Sesshoumaru Taisho had smiled, and at her! Kagome was in heaven.

They were both looking at each other in shock. Kagome was just amazed that he smiles, while Sesshoumaru beat himself up for smiling, at a human! He was a prince; this was not supposed to happen.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "Ah, well let's be getting back." He announces. Kagome silently got up and walked away. She didn't check to see if Sesshoumaru was following, he probably wasn't.

The sudden urgency in his voice made her cringe. It meant nothing to him, but everything to her.

"Kagome." She turned to find Sesshoumaru standing behind her. He looked nervous, desperate out of breath. Everything that Kagome was at the very moment.

"Yes Sir." Sesshoumaru was going insane. He must have been. The thoughts that danced around his head since the very first time he heard her sing. He was losing his mind. He was sure of it. And he knew he was about to regret every moment of what he did next. But Sesshoumaru could care less.

Kagome was still looking at him. He had barely said anything since he called her name and now he looked crazy. She was about to speak up until he moved closer.

His palm grazed the size of her face sending shivers up her spine. She arched her head towards his hand. It was heaven. Sesshoumaru let his hand move under her chin, and lifted it up. Kagome was staring up at him, want written across her face. Sesshoumaru leaned down. Kagome could feel the warmth of his skin radiating off him. And then,

He kissed her. Kagome couldn't say she was disappointed. All the times she had imagined what it would be like, he topped it.

When he pulled away, Kagome was to say the least, Disappointed. She wanted him to kiss her again.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said breathlessly. He didn't normally let himself lose control like that. But this women, this maid.

"Yes Sir." She spat out. Equally as breathless.

"Call me Sesshoumaru." She smiled.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru." The way he said his name was like silk blowing against the wind. He took her hand, then leaned down and kissed her again.

**Xoxo**

_The Northern Kingdom_

"We now have the power to siege the west. All demons **will die." **Cheers of agreement Lord Higurashi was beaming with pride. Ever since he made that deal with, what was his name, Naraku! Ah yes, he has been ridding the world of Youkai.

The deal had been simple, ultimate power in return for his daughter. Lord Higurashi had almost laughed. He told Naraku that he did not possess a daughter, but Naraku just smiled and said, Agreed then?

It was a fool's deal.

"Lord Higurashi." A general called. Lord Higurashi turned to face him.

"Yes General." He echoed.

"Where do the demons go when they vanish in the smoke?" The lord laughed. He was giddy to say. The demons. The filthy creatures.

"They die. Right then and there." The room went busy with chatter.

They demon's were going to be wiped out.

**Xoxo**

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Sango mused. Ever since she came back from picking flowers, she has had a silly grin on her face. But even Sango couldn't bring Kagome off the high she was on.

Cloud Nine, pretty much describes it.

Not only had Sesshoumaru called her by her name, but he kissed her,

TWICE.

Pure bliss was the only way she could describe it.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was scaring people. The maids around him were almost frightened by how good of a mood he was in. Yes he was confused as to why he did that. But he had to admit, he liked it. Kagome's lips tasted like honey. They were warm and sweet. And he liked it.

Maybe he even liked…her?

NONONO! He could not. That was just not possible. She was a servant, and he was a Prince.

But that doesn't mean he couldn't have a little bit of fun.

**Xoxo**

"Kagome," Ayame called. Kagome walked over to red headed mess ahead of her.

"Yes Ma'am." She mused.

"The King would like to speak with you." She said, anger seething through her teeth. Kagome merely nodded and walked off in the direction of the throne room. The king was always there this time of the day. This is around the time the village families come to beg for more food, or money.

Kagome had to admit to herself, humans were indeed greedy. The village had enough food to last them all winter, but they wanted more, and more.

It was revolting.

"State your identity." The guard in front of the throne room called.

"Kagome." The guard nodded and slipped inside the room. Moments later he emerged again.

"Proceed." And he opened the door for her. The room was relatively bright at the moment. She had to squint at first when she walked into the room. Inside was Inutaisho at his throne, his two son's were to each side of him.

Kagome stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. His eyes lit up as she walked closer. They were both think of the kiss.

"Ah! Kagome, my dear." Inutaisho bellowed. Kagome snapped back to reality, now remembering that she was called down here.

"Hello Sir." She greeted politly. Inutaisho smiled at her. He knew, oh yes he knew. He had watched Sesshoumaru help Kagome clean the dojo floor. He thought it was nothing, until he saw the kiss. So now Inutaisho was overfilled with joy. The thought of little babies running around the castle.

Back to reality. He studied Kagome. There was no way Sesshoumaru was going to accept a maid as his mate. So he just had to fix that.

"You are being promoted." Kagome was shocked. Come again. She had been a maid her whole life, Why on earth would he promote her.

"May I ask why, Sir." He laughed at her innocence. Yes she would make a fine bride for Sesshoumaru.

"Because you have been doing great work. That's why you are now going to be the keeper of the gardens. All three." Kagome was to say, amazed. The three gardens of the Western palace were sacred. One for each of the royalty. It was an honor, but she didn't deserve it.

Inutashio observed how the girls fingers twisted nervously. Did she not want this?

"Yes sir." She smiled. However much she did not believe she deserved it. She had to obey her king. And so she did. Never argued. Never resisted from punishment. The perfect maid, well now Keeper.

"Ah, Well...Sesshoumaru! Show her the garden's and where the tools are." Sesshoumaru knew his dad was up to something. That would explain why he smelt him the night he was cleaning the dojo. Sesshoumaru just didn't know what he was up to yet.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru gracefully stood and glided over to Kagome. She bowed her farwell and followed Sesshoumaru out the door.

It was a quiet walk. The sound of there footsteps were the only thing that could be heard.

The first Garden they arrived at was Inuyasha's. It wasn't filled with many extraordinary plants, like Inutaisho's was. His garden was like a valley of beautiful rare plants. Kagome was amazed! She spotted a frog in the grass and picked it up. It was adorable. Sesshoumaru just stared at her.

The last garden was of course Sesshoumaru. Kagome expected every kind of rich plant and flower around. But when she saw it, she almost gasped. It was filled with plants yes, but that's not what caught her eye. It was the fact that there were a hundred diffrent types of birds around.

"It's not that impressive.." He spoke up. Kagome smiled and looked at him.

"I love it!" She complimented. Kagome ran over to the small pond and dipped her hand in. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful. He walked over to her and looked down at her figure. She was sitting on her knees while her fingers dipped in the water.

She was beautiful. And Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He kneeld and kissed her. Kagome was shocked at the sudden kiss, but she always could enjoy it. She ran a hand through his hair as he leaned forward.

Kagome fell against the grass her legs unfolding. Sesshoumaru pushed his hands against the ground on each side of her head.

Her legs moved to the side of his and there they laid. Under the beautiful sunny afternoon, sprawled out on the grass, kissing.

It was her dream, and now it was true.

When Sesshoumary finally ran out of breath, he collapsed next to her. They didn't need words at the moment, they were at peace. Until they heard that voice.

"Well look what we have here."

**xoxo**

Gold star for whoever guesses who it is. ;]

Anyways, that was the new chapter! Woohoo, Chapter 5.

Can I get a what what.

Well good try. :]

So thoughts, reviews. Anything. Tell me what you think! I'm curious to know.

Well, I'll update soon, Have a happy Memorial Weekend!

Swimming, thank god.

Review!

bye sexies.

-Apastrophe!


	6. Louder than Thunder

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's do this again. I do not own Inuyasha in any way what so ever. Etc. **

Now the answer to last week's marvelous question was indeed, Inuyasha. He ruined the moment.

Now let's get to this whole review thing!

**These are the reviews. **

WhiteRose-Kurama: -Golden Star- You have guessed it! Woo. Okay so you ask good questions and some of them will be answered in this chapter. One to be exact.

Mikochild: Thank you amigo. I appreciate the review. –thumbs up-

Kukuro: .Sigh. If I do say so myself. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Samantha: Sorry, no gold star for you, but a silver star for trying! xD

Katlady: well seeing as you guessed five people I'll give you one fifth of a star. Since you had Inuyasha as one of your choices. Thanks for reviewing.

**Now these are the reviews!**

Iheartanime43: I'm sorry, but it was bound to happen :D

1kenshinlover: -Golden Star!- Thanks for guessing dear reviewer.

Emmerlou5188: Thank you doll face. Thank you!

Xoxo

Now that the reviews have been taken care of, Let's move on to where we left off. Shall we?

Xoxo

Sesshoumaru jerked up at the sudden familiar voice of his half brother. He was not only disgusted with the situation he was found in, but that it was Inuyasha that discovered him.

"Never thought the great Sesshoumaru would be with a 'half-wit' human." Inuyasha quoted. As the words came pouring out of Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome snapped. She was no half-wit.

"Who do you think you are?" She jabbed a finger at his chest.

"I am no half-wit! I am very educated and polite!" Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome continuously scolded him. He was to say the least impressed. He had never seen this fire before. It was kind of turning him on.

When Sesshoumaru turned to look at them again Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head and he was apologizing. Something about this girl just kept turning him on. What was wrong with him?

"Half-Breed." Sesshoumaru's cool voice stood out. Kagome stopped, just realizing was she had said, and to who. She instantly dropped down to her knees and begged.

"I am sorry for speaking out, I will accept any punishment." Her head was on the ground at Inuyasha's feet.

It was a very long and quiet silence. Inuyasha just stared at this strange woman. She was something alright. He leaned down to help her up, but whispered in her ear so low, Sesshoumaru couldn't hear.

"Just make my brother happy." And then he left. Kagome blushed as he walked away. Did that mean he was not going to inform his father on there relationship.

"Kagome…" That familiar voice called. She turned and smiled at him. They had the approval of at least one person. That meant something!

"Sesshoumaru" She grinned at him while brushing back a piece of hair. Sesshoumaru smirked back in response. This woman was wrong, wrong, wrong for him. But maybe that is what he needed. Something to protect…Someone to protect.

_What would it take?_

_For things to be quiet_

_Quiet like the snow_

_And I know, this isn't much_

_But I know, I could, I could be better_

Sesshoumaru wanted to try. He wanted to be a better person, so he could open his mind to Kagome and him being together. But it was very difficult. Every time they would try to meet up, he had a business meeting or she had to be in the gardens. There was no time!

But he would find a way to be with her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. The meeting is beginning." Sesshoumaru nodded. Today was the meeting with the northern kingdom about this issue with the disappearing demons and he was intent on getting the answers out.

So he held his head up high and walked through the double doors into the board room.

_I don't think I deserve it_

_Selflessness_

_Find your way into my heart_

_All stars could be brighter_

_All hearts could be warmer_

The room consisted of all the major generals of the northern and western kingdom. Sesshoumaru could recognize all of them except one. A dark haired man with piercing purple eyes…He was quiet, but his aura was dangerous. Sesshoumaru noticed that all he kept doing was staring at Kagome who was standing against the wall with the other maids.

Who the hell did he think he was?

"Welcome my son, please sit." Sesshoumaru was snapped back to his thoughts with the sound of his father. He nodded and took a place next to his father and across from Kagome. He saw he smile at him. How he so desperately wanted to retaliate, but he could not.

"Now to begin the meeting!" Inutaisho called. Everyone straightened themselves and looked intently at the speaking voice.

"Sesshoumaru, if you will." He finished off. Sesshoumaru stood up and cleared his throat.

"There have been attacks…Attacks on the demons of the Northern Kingdom." Gasps flew throughout the room.

"Demons have been slaughter without a second glance. I talked to one that had escaped, starving. He informed me that there was a whirlwind that takes demons, and they never come back. Is this true, Lord Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru finished. Everyone's gaze was now stuck on the Northern lord. Sesshoumaru had caught him and felt pretty awesome, until he heard a chuckle.

Everyone turned their direction to the quiet dark haired man in the corner of the room.

"You think that this is funny!" Inutaisho bellowed.

"Oh, but of course. The screams of demons as they are being slaughtered around me are quite delightful. But that is not what made me laugh. It was the precious look on your maid's face over there." Now the room was focused on Kagome. She looked pale. She was getting sicker by each word that filthy man spoke. The stranger moved closer to Kagome, but Sesshoumaru instinctively stood in his way.

"Why do you defend the maid?" The man questioned. Sesshoumaru held his glare.

"She is a part of the Western Kingdom. You will not harass her. Or anyone else." He declared passion in his voice.

_What would it take?_

_For things to be quiet_

_Quiet like the snow_

_Are we meant to be empty handed?_

_I know I could, I could be better_

"Oh, but she is not a part of the western Kingdom." Lord Higurashi jumped up.

"What do you mean Naraku?" He called angrily.

"Don't you recognize her dear king?" Naraku questioned. Lord Higurashi studied the girl for a long time. He almost gasped when he finally realized.

"There is no way! I do not have a daughter!" He echoed. Naraku let out another hollow laugh.

"She is yours. The maid's took her away when she was born, because they knew of the curse!" Everyone was staring at Kagome again, especially Sesshoumaru. He was overfilled with emotion. He was happy that she was a princess that could be wed, but why did it have to be with the northern kingdom. The one kingdom that hated demons!

Kagome on the other hand felt like her world had just come crashing down. She wasn't a maid, in fact she was royalty. But her mother did not want her. She was a curse. So now what was to become of her?

"I do not want her! She is a disgrace!" Lord Higurashi finally said. Kagome turned pale. Even now her father did not want her. She was about to cry before she heard Sesshoumaru.

"She is a part of the Western Kingdom now." His voice seemed laced with certainty, but his eyes were nervous. There was no way this was going to be easy now.

"That is where you are wrong dear Sesshoumaru. She is mine. Her father signed a deal with me. I own her." Kagome was about to faint. How could he sign a deal about someone he knew nothing about? It was not fair. First she is sent away at birth because of her gender and now her own father had sold her to a demon!

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He didn't have any way of keeping her from getting taken away.

Naraku advanced towards Kagome.

_I don't think I deserve it_

_Selflessness_

_Find your way into my heart_

_All stars could be brighter_

_All hearts could be warmer. _

There were arguments between Inutaisho and Lord Higurashi in the background for Inutaisho knew how much she meant to Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru had to fight to. If he didn't Kagome would be taken.

_What would it take?_

_What would it take?_

Kagome was scared now. Naraku had grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist and started to drag her out the door.

She turned back fidgeting and gave one last plead.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called. Naraku stopped to see what Sesshoumaru would do. Would he really fight for her? Or would he let her fall?

The room was cold. Sesshoumaru the center of it. He stared at Kagome for what seemed like forever before speaking.

"Take her, she is after all…Just a servant."

_What would it take, for things to be quiet?_

**Xoxo**

.Tear. How was that?

Poor Kagome.

So the song I used in this was 'Louder than thunder' By: The devil wears Prada.

Great song, Great band.

So that was chapter six.

I hope you enjoyed it! Review.


	7. I love you

Okay, so it is currently

11:30am.

I am at school. And it's raining.

So that's the perfect time to write a chapter!

So I'm not posting the reviews for this week. I just don't want to forget someone if they review when I'm posting it.

Did not proof read, sorry for mistakes

But anyways, enjoy. And next chapter I will post the reviews!

**Disclaimer: Blah. Blah. Blah. Get it? Got it? Good.**

Xoxo

It's been one month since Kagome heard those words pour out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. She loved him, but to him she was just a servant. She lived in Naraku's castle now. It was revolting. There was always a toxic smell in the air and the food he gave her was disgusting. It tasted like it had been out for weeks. But she always ate it. She always stayed obedient.

No matter what.

For what did she have to live for anymore? Her love didn't want her, her parents didn't want her. She was nothing. At all.

"Kagome, come here." Naraku's voice called out. She walked to him in her new maid outfit. It was purple and shorter than the other one. Instead of a crescent moon, it had a spider on it. She hated it more than the old one.

"Yes sir?" He growled.

"We talked about this." He barked out.

"Yes, Master." She corrected herself. He looked at her with a smirk. He loved how Sesshoumaru had broken her heart. He loved how empty her eyes looked and how she never smiled. It was perfect. She was as empty and hollow as his heart.

"We will be visiting the Western Castle today." He declared. He watched as a flash of sorrow raced across her features. Her sorrow is what kept him smiling.

"Yes master." She recited back to him. Kagome did not want to see the familiar face that broke her heart. Even though no one really knew of their relationship, or her use to be relationship, they all knew how broken Kagome looked when Sesshoumaru dismissed her.

"Good, we're leaving now." Kagome nodded as Naraku stood up. He walked over to her and latched the familiar metal collar around her. This is how he showed everyone that she was his. By walking around with a leash attached to her metal collar. It was humiliating.

Naraku led Kagome out into the carriage and let her climb inside. Kagome looked blankly out the window. What did she have to live for anymore?

She hated the life at Naraku's castle. If something wasn't perfect for Naraku, she would be hit. At first it was little hits, slight bruises. But then when that didn't break her spirit, he started getting more violent. Now she had bruises all the time. At this very moment, there was one on her back. When Kagome didn't hurry up with something, he jabbed a finger into it.

She was miserable.

Xoxo

Inutaisho was worried about his son. Ever since Kagome left the castle he has been in the worst mood ever. Inuyasha recently got the worse of it. They were in the dojo fighting as normal but then Sesshoumaru just lost it. He attacked Inuyasha worse than ever. He might have died if Inutaisho didn't pull him away.

Inutaisho was almost afraid to tell Sesshoumaru that Naraku was visiting. This would be an interesting meeting. Even though Inutaisho hated Naraku, he had to convince him somehow to stop killing the demons. Just somehow.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inutaisho called when he saw his son walking down the hall. Sesshoumaru turned and stared at his father. What did he want now?

"Naraku is visiting, meeting in the general room." Sesshoumaru almost screamed there. He has wanted to murder Naraku ever since he took Kagome.

Kagome…

Oh how he hurt Kagome. He didn't even know why he had said that to her. He didn't mean it. But so many people would have known that he had fallen for a human. But maybe it was worth it? Maybe he was supposed to fall for her?

Maybe this was how it was suppose to be….No. He will get Kagome back and he will rid the world of Naraku once and for all.

"Sesshoumaru!" He turned to face his father once again calling for him. It was time for the meeting. Sesshoumaru hoped that Kagome hasn't lost all faith in him. He was ashamed of who he cared about, but now he was proud and ready to accept it. But first, he should tell his dad..

"Father." He called as he walked towards him. His dad turned to look at him, eyebrow perched in confusion.

"Yes my boy?" Inutaisho echoed.

"I would like to tell you something…" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure anymore, maybe this was going way to fast. She was human after all…I mean human. But she was also kind and sweet…but human.

"Nevermind." Sesshoumaru walked into the meeting room. He had chickend out from telling his father…but it wasn't the right time. He had to sit quietly and devise a thought out plan before he could get Kagome back.

"Please welcome the arrival of Naraku and his pet Kagome." The guard spat out. Sesshoumaru's eyes jolted to the door where a cocky Naraku stood. Sesshoumaru's blood started to boil at what he saw next.

Kagome, wearing a leash and collar. Naraku has crossed the line now. Sesshoumaru was about to speak up but Naraku beat him to the punch.

"I am here to auction of this pet of mine." So that was why Naraku called the meeting. He was going to sell Kagome like some common dog!

"Before you start to bet, let me tell you about her. She is very obedient, when cleaning, when cooking, and in bed." Sesshoumaru was about to snap but Kagome stood up to him.

"Naraku! You can hit me, demand me around, anything. But do not dare say I ever slept with you. I would rather die." This statement earned a chuckle from the officers which set Naraku's body on fire. He was pissed now.

Beyond pissed.

This girl needed to be punished. Naraku lifted his hand and brought it down hard on the side of her face.

The room grew silent as Kagome fell to the floor. Surprised tears started to fall from her face.

"Learn respect." He said. She looked up at him, hatred in her eyes.

"Yes Master." Kagome stood and brushed herself off. She tried not to meet the eyes of Sesshoumaru, but her body forced her too. He was shocked. It was written on his face. But he was also pissed. Maybe he did care for her?

"Nevermind men. I think I will just keep her." Naraku turned to leave but Kagome spoke up.

"Bathroom!" She shouted, Naraku stopped.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"I have to use the bathroom, please master." He pondered this. It was a room full of general's that always give respect to servants, he has to be polite.

"Fine, You know the way." Kagome bowed a quick thanks and practically ran down the hallways, leaving Naraku to talk lightly with Inutaisho.

Inutaisho knew that Sesshoumaru has already snuck out of the room, so his job was to keep Naraku busy. And Inutaisho was a great distraction.

Xoxo

Kagome found herself in the bathroom at the end of the hall. She pushed herself up against the door and started to cry. She hated her life so much. Sesshoumaru. Her parents, everyone always leaves her.

**Knock**

She jolted up and fell against the other wall. That was probably Naraku here to take her back to her miserable life. She held her breath as the door opened.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru stepped through the door and into a scene that broke his heart. He hated it when woman cried. It made him feel bad.

"Yes Sir." She said as focused as she could get. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her run into his arms at her name being called.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was hurt when she used 'sir' instead of his name. Did they really grow this far apart in a month?

Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do. It was either live his life without Kagome, or ask for her forgivness.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was ashamed of our time together when really I should have been embracing it….I hate to see you cry….I hate it when your not around me….I hate how your living with Naraku…and I guess it's because…..I love you." Kagome didn't need more of an apology. She jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms and kissed him like she wanted to.

This was how it was suppose to be. This was how life should go. Boy meet's girl, Boy and girl fall in love.

But reality struck.

"Kagome, are you done?" Naraku's voice chilled them both to the bone. If Naraku was a demon he would've already smelled Sesshoumaru's presence…but he wasn't which gave them more time.

"What do we do?" She whispered to him.

"Go with him, I'll come get you tonight, I promise…now go!" He kissed her forhead and raced to the wall. He had to hide himself until she closed the door.

"I love you." She mouthed to him. When he mouthed it back she was ready. She straightened her outfit and fixed her hair. Then she left.

Naraku attached the leash to her collar and started to lead her out of the castle.

"Kagome, you embarrassed me tonight, you will have to pay you know that right?" Kagome was scared for her life. What did he mean?

Naraku answered her question moments later.

"Tonight, you will become mine, in more than one way."

Xoxo

Dundundunnnnn

So that's chapter seven.

:D

What do you guys think?

Bonjour! Je Suis De Ashlee!

Comment-alleyz-vous

Ah French, Gotta love it.

So review,

Comment

Etc….

I'll be updating soon!

-Tata!


End file.
